


Of Amateurs and Broken Things

by TuesdayTerrible



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Bonding, Friends With Benefits, Gray and Levy are bros, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Rutting, Scenting, Smut, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, low key - Freeform, probably a thousand more to be added later, slowburn, smut and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuesdayTerrible/pseuds/TuesdayTerrible
Summary: She felt the splash of tears on her shoulder and her heart ached all over again. Gray was always the silent crier. If he ever did take a male lover- she mused. They would have no idea if they were hurting him.He would never let them know.





	1. Prologue: In which together we can endure

**Author's Note:**

> You may want to skip the Prologue if Levy and Gray being -a touch- physical is an issue.  
> Actually, you may wanna skip the story entirely.  
> Dont ask me where this came from. The idea wouldn't go away and than this was born.  
> Just hope someone out there ends up liking it as much as I do. 
> 
> Also, sorry un-betad.  
> So all mistakes are mine.

* * *

 

“When you give someone your whole heart and he doesn't want it. You cant take it back. It's gone forever.” -Slyvia Plath

 

* * *

 

 

.

Prologue

.

 

The library beneathe the guild was quieter than normal as Levy stood above Gray absently petting his soft black hair out of his face. The man before her quaked with so much longing, she could have been blind and still felt the pain raidiating off of his form.

 

It was through unrequited feelings that they had ended up here- chasing away longings in the only way they knew how. She was able to look down before her and see more than the sweat dripping down his back, or the erection surging between his leg. She was able to see where this desire came from and it made her want to haul the person of his affections down there and beg him to love the ice mage in her place.

 

She held the dildo firmly in her hands, not unsure of what to do, but unsure of how he wanted it done. She had never thought of Gray as weak- each scar on his body screamed of a victory, but seeing him when he was in this state made him look fragile. She didn't like being the one to add to it, and yet she was also the only one who was capable of relieving it.

 

“Gray I really think I should prep you first.” She said when he squirmed again, growing impatient being unable to yell at her, because well, it was _her._

 

“No.” His voice is hoarse and choked and it lets her know that even in this state he's been crying softly without at sound. “No, just like this.”

 

“Gray it'll...”

 

“No.” He says again a little more urgently, voice cracking again from the forced conversation. “He doesnt....” Levy shut her eyes at the words knowing the mantra. It's one she's told herself a few times. _He doesnt care._ “So. This way. Levy. Please I need..”

 

She watches as he curls his hand into fists and presses his forehead against the table. She pauses before she nods reluctantly. “Okay.” she says. However Levy isnt a sadist so she breifly sucks the toy into her mouth lubricating it with spit. She knows it isnt going to be enough but she hopes it helps even moderately for the pain she's about to cause, to someone she holds like family.

 

She slides the toy in with difficulty and she wants to tell the boy to relax. To comfort him. She wants this to be how he imagines his time with his unrequited but- Gray wants it to feel real. And real to him means if he were to have something with this man, it would be cruel and unnattached. It breaks her heart as his body tightens and she bites her lip as she forces the toy in. His body shakes beneathe her and she can see the small bit of blood staining his chin from where he's bitten his lip to suppress his screams. She expects the damage of his body with caution, but the man below her is already brokenly whispering to move. She knows from experience he isnt ready. She knows that he doesnt want to be. He thinks his person would be ruthless- that if he were to ever get something from this man it would be nothing but hate.

 

Levy can hardly imagine anyone being this cruel.

 

But than again, she also knew his person probably would never want Gray the way the man before her desired him.

 

She always had to steel herself as she moves the toy before Gray was ready. He would make sounds despite his attempts not to, despite the curling of his fists, the bite of his lip, he would whine like a kicked dog. Something small and desperate and gurgling with tears that made her own eyes well up in sympathy.

 

Eventually his body would give to intrustion, and with practice Levy had gotten particularly good at hitting his prostate. Gray would sob and pant and moan, completely lost to the motion of one of her hands on his back, and the other working the toy heatidly through his entrance until his limbs were shaking from pleasure and exhaustion. She knew he was close so she picked up the pace trying to imagine how hard his desired person would move and angled each sharp hit into his prostate until her wrist screamed in agony.

 

“Nattttsuuu!” The man beneath her screamed as he came, completely untouched as he had so many times before, thick white stripes of white covering the hardwood floor beneath the table. She paused carefully removing the toy from his entrance and setting in on the table, gently pressing on his shoulders for him to take a seat on the bench beside the table, he followed her gesture wincing as he sat naked, spent and pale on the bench beside her.

 

He needed comforting after that. He always did, but he never let her insisting that if he ever did touch him, he would leave immediately after. Still Levy didnt talk instead pulled him so he laid on her shoulder. The man before her flinched involuntarily and she ran a hand through his hair in a means to provide comfort. “Just for a moment. You're not stable enough to go out there yet.” She felt the splash of tears on her shoulder and her heart ached all over again. Grey was always the silent cryer. If he ever did take a male lover- she mused. They would have no idea if they were hurting him. He would never let them know.

 

He pulled back slowly, eyes dry- though the tear tracks stained his face. “What about you Levy...do you need help today?”

 

She smiled kindly at him. “Helping you helps me a lot actually.”

 

“You know what I mean.” Gray says his eyes growing serious in a cold calculating way that only Gray seems capable of. This is why she was able to do this with him Levy thought. This is why his unrequited matched hers in a way Jet and Droys never could. Gray could look at her and know- that her agony wasnt that much different than his.

 

“It's fine.” Levy says softly though the pain cracks through her voice. “I've read the book same as you. I'm not...I don't look like...” She knows he could finish the mantra for her, because he's heard it hundreds of times before. _Like lucy. Like Mira. I lack the body and I lack the strength._

 

“Levy your strength is in your head.” Grey said smiling, a shaking hand coming over her small breast lightly. “Your stength is in your heart. He doesnt deserve you anyway if he cant see that.” He swallows sharply before continuing. “I..I know that that's not a helpful thing to say.”

 

“I know. The heart wants what the heart wants.” Levy says sighing softly.

 

“Yeah. Tell me about it.” Grey mumbles wiping the sweat from his brow before scanning their section of the library. “Tell me I had clothes before I came down here.”

 

“You at least had pants.” Levy says a small smile on her face.

 

“Fuck this habit.” Grey grumbles, a teasing grin gracing his own features into which Levy finds herself laughing whole heartidly.

 

The truth of the matter was Gajeel may never see her more than a defensless weak little shrimp. The fact is she may not be able to be his mate despite having the deepest desire to become his in every sense of the word. Just because she was sure she wanted it more than anyone didnt mean it was going to happen for her.

 

And the same went for Gray. He knew Natsu had once loved Lisanna deeply, and now those feelings had seemed to have moved on and grown even deeper for Lucy. The truth is Gray probably had less of a chance to begin with than she did.

 

But at least they were able to find comfort in each other when the pain became to much to bear. It wasnt a happy ever after. But shed take whatever it was over a simple tragedy.

 

 


	2. It all started with a book

* * *

 

 

Unrequited love is a ridiculous state, and it makes those in it behave ridiculously. ~ Cassandra Clare

 

* * *

 

 

.

Chapter 1

.

 

It all started with a book.

 

See Gray had always known that Natsu was _special_ to him. He had known it since he had showed up at the guild with that wide smile and his squinty eyes. It wasn't until he was older that he finally accepted what it was that made Natsu stand out to him. It wasn't until he had acknowledged he was totally and completely helplessly in love with the dragon slayer that he went to the guilds library to look for _that_ book.

 

Natsu had talked to him about things randomly through out their child hood about how Dragon slayers were different. How they took _mates_ and that when they got around a certain age one day Natsu would take his.

 

He still remembered how Natsu had looked, sweat glimmering on his skin after one of their particularly rougher fights, pink hair blowing slightly in the breeze, his smile as large and pure as it ever was- eyes bright turned towards the sky.

 

“Ill find em' Grey.” Natsu said clenching his hand into a fist, eyes blazing passionately. “When Im ready- when I find my mate- I'll find Igneel and bring em' home. They'll never leave my side. I'll protect em' always.”

 

“I hope I find something like that.” Grey had whispered.

 

“I hope you do too.” Natsu said smiling towards him.

 

That had been a _long_ time ago. But they were older now, and Gray knew somehow that that time would be approaching the slayer. He wasn't sure how he knew exactly, and he wasn't exactly sure what taking a mate would in-tell but he knew they had a book because he had found it once down there around that time. It was pure happenstance he had found it to, the book hitting him squarely in the middle of the head. He hadn't read it back then as a kid still unsure of what he was feeling, a little pissed it had hit him, and with still to much to do and to prove... that just wasn't necessarily the case any more.

 

Still, knowing the kind of book he was looking for made him shudder as every step of the stairs on the way down creaked to the guilds library. Gray liked to read, but it wasn't something he found himself doing very often. It was an occasional pleasure- something he did far more than Natsu or Elfman, but not half as much as Levy or Lucy. Still, despite this, he found himself awkward walking the floors of the library, unsure exactly where to start.

 

Instinct had him starting in the center of the library, a vague thought of _I think it was around here as a kid_. But for all he knew he could be completley wrong- and he was starting to feel like it as the first two bookshelfs turned out to not have the book he needed. It wasnt until he moved to the third shelf did he smile triumphantly, wrapping his hand around the top of the book only to realize Levy had her hand wrapped around the bottom of the book at the same time.

 

“Gah!” The two cried in unison jumping apart, the book falling between the two of them onto the floor awkwardly.

 

Red spread over Levy's cheeks to the point she looked like a tomato, and Gray was sure he didn't look much better. The book seemed to taunt the two of them laying on the ground face up, the words **Dragon Slayer Mating and Bonding Rituals Vol I.**

 

Gray being unable to take the silence anymore, and also being unable to look at Levy's face as he said it, directed his gaze to the ceiling. “I need that.” his voice came off a lot cooler than he felt, something which he was grateful for.

 

“Yeah well...” She said looking off to the side. “I need it to.”

 

Well...that wasnt exactly what he had expected.

 

“Wait...is..Gajeel?” Gray sputtered taking a step back wondering if her need actually did surpass his own. Gray admitted he was a bit...thick he supposed in matters of the heart, but even he could tell that Levy and the iron dragon slayer were in teams a lot more recently.

 

“No! Ah! I don't know I mean!” Levy sputtered taking a step back, her cheeks flaming even hotter. “Wait is Natsu? Oh god is it Wendy?!” She nearly squealed her hands covering over her mouth as she stared at Gray, eyes wide with mortification.

 

If dying from embarassment was possible- Gray was positive he was on the verge of it now.

 

“I- I I don't know!”

 

“So the book isnt for either of them?' Levy pried cautiously at the same time Grey sputtered “It's not for Gajeel?”

 

The two of them stared at each other before they both yelled at each other in unison.

 

“Than what the hell do you need it for?!”

 

Levy managed to find her calm before Gray did, even though her face was still beat red, and knelt to pick up the book.

 

“I just...I was interested in seeing if maybe he was....interested or would be interested. It doesnt hurt to know. I suppose you could read it first.” She said extending the book out to him with a limp arm, an offering of peace for an unexpected uncomfortable predicament.

 

It was than that guilt surrounded him, and he found himself staring down at his feet. He had wanted the book for the same thing- and somehow it felt wrong to take the book since at least Levy might have a chance with Gajeel. Gray's chance was about as likely as a snowflakes in hell. Literally.

 

Still.....

 

“Why don't we take turns?” Gray suggested dumbly. “Ill read the first chapter, than, you read that chapter and the following we could...”

 

“learn together?” Levy said softly, some embarrassment finally leaving her cheeks.

 

“Yeah.” Gray said swallowing tightly. “Do you mind if I?” he asked extending his arm to take the book from her, finally.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Levy said as she stared towards him for a moment, shock coveting her small pale features. “Gray?”

 

“Hm?” Gray hummed sliding the book into his jacket pocket. This all but guaranteed he wouldn't be stripping out of habit til he got home.

 

“Do you...is it Natsu?” she asked blatantly unable to figure out a more gentle way to ask.

 

“Dont tell.” He said harshly, his eyes looking to the floor. “I know im not...” his voice trailed off. “I wont ever ruin what I have. This...our team...fairytail...this is enough. I just...I still have to know.”

 

“No!” Levy said eagerly,surprising the both of them in which the enthusiasm jolted her forward- the tone of her voice extremely loud in the quiet room. “No I mean, I would never. I understand. I understand completely.”

 

It wasnt that he wasnt fond of Levy before. He had grown up with her, considered her family, admired her strong intellect and kind eyes. But this feeling was different, bonding in a way- that for once someones pain was able mirror his. Now that he thought about it. He didnt know what happened to Levys parents, or how she had found the guild- much like Cana, one day she was just...there.

 

“Thank you.”

 

.

 

Gray sighed as he walked through the front door of his apartment, his fingers deftly removing his pants before he had even made it to his bedroom, removing the book from his jacket pocket and flopping onto the bed. Somehow, between landing on the bed, he had lost his shirt too. It wasn't that his habit annoyed him to terribly, it was suppressing it that was the true annoyance. If anyone had noticed- they would have noticed he managed to remain clothed all day- and all because of this.

 

He held the book up with trembling hands.

 

/ _It's just a book damn it Gray calm down/_ he thought exhaling slowly as he opened the book.

 

 

_I Introduction_

 

_Scenting....5_

_Biting........24_

_Rutting.......32_

_Heat...........47_

_Bonding.....60_

 

 

_When a dragon slayer comes of age they go through the deep seated, primitve desire to choose a mate. Dragon Slayers due to their dragonic magic, unlike humans can only take one mate. When they bond, they bond for life. They will never take another partner. They will never stray._

 

_But the process of becoming a Dragon slayers mate is not an easy one. The odds of a dragon slayer mating with another dragon slayer is unlikely due to the limited amount of them in exsistance. Therefore a certain process begins long before the slayer comes of age. This will be discussed throughout each chapter as necessary_

 

_To begin dragon Slayers have an astute sense of smell. They use it far more than often that they're probably concious of. Theyre intimately aware of what those closest to them smell like. If they were asked to describe said persons scent it would pertain to their biological make up and not a purchased scent. But for a dragon slayers potential mate- theyre able to scent the other parties emotions, able to smell things that are often easily suppressed. In example, a flicker of arousal, a twist of guilt, or a dormant depression._

 

_Scenting is extremely important to the dragon slayer as while their human selves influence the selection of the choice- their seems to be a trend of what a slayer looks for in a mate. Their biology searches for bodies that seem compatiable to adjusting to their endowed size (if male) and unsatiable desires (especially if female) and seem confident in their mates ability, endurance, and capability of providing an offspring._

 

_These qualities are not just observed- but are able to be scented off of potential mates. It's resides in the biology and a mages magical abilities._

 

The chapter proceeded to go on to habits of scenting- how they're likely to scent an individuals hair or neck and so on. It made Gray smile half way through as he thought of Levy. In the scenting department Gray could at least recall three times that he had caught Gajeel leaving his head on-top of hers inhaling deeply. Always trying to be subtle, Gray thought with a small smile.

 

But it wasnt until after that thought did the feeling of acknowledgement come with it. If Natsu wasnt even scenting him there was no way in hell it would ever amount to him being his anything- especially not his mate. It wasnt like he thought he would be, however, a small part of him must have had some sort of hope, because all of a sudden the ice mage found it difficult to swallow as he shut the book and set it beside him.

 

One chapter and he was already obsolete. _That_ he decided that was a good enough reason as any to go to bed.

 

.

 

The following afternoon Gray made his way to the guild resolved to push this stupidity out of his mind. As he opened the door to the guild, he was greeted with Elfman pushing the person of his demise right into him. He fell backwards immediately a firey pink haired bastard landing on top of him.

 

“Gray?” Natsu hummed, tilting his head upward towards the ice mage.

 

“Get offa me.” He huffed pushing the dragon slayer off of him, his eyes glancing worriedly to the book that had slid out of his hands and under one of the unoccupied tables not to far away from him. He tried not to scramble to get it as Cana reached down and picked it up, a smirk growing over her pale features.

 

Could his day get any worse? Out of all the people to pick it up- Cana was the worst. Even freaking Natsu would have kept his mouth shut had he picked it up.

 

“It's not for me.” He said slowly, the blood pounding in his ear making the guild seem eerily quiet.

 

“Oh but aren't you the one who dropped it?” Cana said tauntingly, her smile growing larger by the second. “Tell me Gray why would you need a-”

 

It was at that moment, she looked down at the book only to see it was no longer in her grasp but in Freeds. “How the hell...” Cana muttered staring up at the slim green haired mage simply all smiles.

 

“Thank you Gray for finding this for me!”

 

“Uh...sure man.” Gray managed hardly being able to breath. He could feel most of the guilds eyes on him. “I actually...” He cleared his throat. “need to go down to the library” The amount of power it took not to bolt took more energy from him than any battle he could recall.

 

“Wonderful! Allow me to accompany you!” Freed said all smiles as they walked down the stairs and away from the ruckus.

 

Gray heard just as the door shut behind them, Natsu's shrill “Hey! Whered the hell Gray go?”

 

It was probably the first time Gray thanked a god he wasn't sure he believed in for Natsu's painfully oblivious nature.

 

When the two reached the bottom of the stairs that Freed handed the book to him. “If you should find yourself in a position with a book like this again feel free to say its for me. I don't mind, really.”

 

“I...Thank you.” Gray muttered embarrassed, one hand grasping the book, the other rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “It...shouldn't happen again.”

 

“You never know.” Freed said giving Gray a quick wink before turning and walking down the hall and out of sight.

 

_Oh I know_ Gray thought bitterly, scowling at the book unintentionally.

 

He didnt have to wait long sitting down at one of the tables down there, before Levy hopped down enthusiastically across from him. “Sorry it took so long, had to convince Jet and Droy to take a job without me, so I could get a minute to come down here.” At Gray's long face- she pouted slightly before continuing. “Oh it wont take them more than a few hours in town, they really can be competent you know.”

 

“Here's the book.” He said unable to say much of anything else sliding it across the table to her.

 

She picked it up gingerly as if the book were precious, her voice a whisper. “So how was the first chapter?”

 

“It looks good for you.” He's able to say steadily. “But I think I wont be needing it any more.”

 

It was at that her face seemed to fall, and Gray winced despite himself. He recognized pity when he saw it. “It's fine. Really. I wasnt-”

 

“I think you should keep reading.” Levy said abruptly cutting Gray off. “After I read the first and second chapter of course.”

 

“And why should I do that?” Gray dead panned. “Im pretty sure I have my answer already.”

 

“You might.” Levy admitted truthfully. “But we're fairy tail. We don't leave things unfinished.”

 

Gray had to smile at that. “Alright I guess, tomorrow than?”

 

“Tomorrow.” Levy repeated.

 

 


	3. An itch you cant scratch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I've had this (and over half the next chapter sitting on my computer for over a month now) Sometimes, our passions just get directed everywhere. But I promise, this story is not abandoned. It's a progress. A slow.  
> Slow   
> Burn.  
> But please, enjoy! And thank you for sticking around!   
> :)

 

* * *

 

Let no one who loves be called unhappy. Even love unreturned has its rainbow. ~ James Matthew Barrie

 

* * *

 

 

Natsu was annoyed. He couldnt really explain why he was annoyed- it was like an itch under his skin that he couldnt scratch. The magic beneath his veins felt alive and rampant, not hot- just, itchy. He had always loved fighting. Serious fighting, matches of strength, battles of will, contests of sheer stupidity. Natsu loved it but he never necessarily needed it. It seemed like as of late though, it was all he could think about, being still made his skin just...itch.

 

That wasn't the only thing that added to his annoyance though. Gajeel annoyed him. And It wasn't in the whole he was picking a fight with him way. It wasn't even in the god this man really cant carry a tune way. It was as if his very presence was challenging him.

 

But the thing that annoyed him the most, by far, had to be the fact that since their last mission as a team- Gray had hardly been around. He didn't necessarily want to fight Gray- but _with_ \- and the desire to fight increasing the longer he sat- the more he wanted the ice mage fighting by his side- and the more he wanted to punch Gajeel in the face for giving him that stupid smirk.

 

“You got something you wanna say Salamander?” Gajeel said sliding into the seat at the bar next to him.

 

It occurred to him than, his eyes flashing darkly. “Its your fucking scent!”

 

Gajeel had expected something- but it clearly wasn't that. The iron dragon slayer blinked a few times staring at the fire dragon slayer before him. He had thought Natsu had smelt slightly different himself, but...

 

“What the fuck do you mean my scent?!” Gajeel said wrapping his fingers up in his scarf, his face obscenely close to his. “You want to fight?”

 

It was at that moment Gray resurfaced from the library that Natsu's blood spiked. Of course it hadn't occurred to him that it was maybe the ice mages scent that was the final pull that led him punching Gajeel into the floor. The air in the guild changed as Natsu pounced on Gajeel, tiny scales cracking against his cheek bones- the floor breaking with the force of the hit. It didn't stop until he smelt the thick crimson on his knuckles and Gajeel hit him with his iron arm to stop the onslaught.

 

Natsu opened his mouth wide bearing his canines in a way that seemed almost primal, and as Lucy ran up towards Gajeel, he held up an arm to keep her back, eyes watching the Salamander carefully.

 

“I think you need to chill out” Gray yelled as he lept into the air, smacking his hands together decisively. “Ice Make: Hammer.”

 

Natsu dodged it, his eyes turning towards Gray- the scales slowly dispencing from his face as pieces of ice rained down upon his skin. He blinked a few times, unsure of whom to glare at- as Happy fluttered over to him on the side of nervous.

 

“Natsu....you okay?”

 

The truth was Natsu wasnt sure what was wrong with him. He rubbed a hand over his face as he offered Gajeel a hand. “Sorry. I...”

 

“We need to talk.” Gajeel said simply, knocking Natsu's shoulder hard as he walked by and proceeded outside the guild. Natsu stared blankly before looking at Gray, frown lines heavy on the ice mages face.

 

“Hey man, are you okay?” Gray said a little unevenly turning his face to the ground. “You never get like that in a normal fight. Gajeel do something?”

 

“Smells wrong.” He mumbled flushing awkwardly, before turning attention to Happy to tell him it might be better if he hung out here with Wendy and Carla for a little bit, and completely missing the way that Gray's face seemed to lose some of its color.

 

 

.

 

Natsu groaned as he walked towards Gajeel, the agitation growing with every step.

 

“I know whats wrong with you.” Gajeel said slowly as if testing the waters of Natsu's mental state. Natsu wasnt sure if he could blame him, he had hit him with everything he had right off the bat for no good reason.

 

“I swear Gajeel if you say some dumb shit about me having pink hair- I'll really lose my shit.”

He meant it to be playful, but there was a part of him that thought he might. His blood boiled beneath his skin causing his fingertips to itch so terribly it burned.

 

The iron dragon slayer managed a small laugh at that before shaking his head. “No. Igneel probably touched on it. Mating right?”

 

“Yeah.” Natsu said slowly. “Dragons and slayers if they take a mate, they mate for life.”

 

“Yes...” Gajeel said responding just as slowly. “Andddd how do they take a mate?”

 

Natsu shrugged than “Igneel said I would know what to do when it was time. Its in the blood.What's this have to do with anything?”

 

Gajeel winced at that before steeling himself for the conversation that was coming.

 

“Okay.” Gajeel continued on the side of caution now. “But Natsu youre going into a rut.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” The fire demon shouted.

 

Gajeel winced, this was going to be harder than he thought.

 

“Youve chosen a mate, even if your human state hasnt consciously realized it yet. You're...god this is hard.” Gajeel said running a hand down his face. Why did he out of all people have to explain this to Salamander. “You want to” He paused coughing his face beet red as he turned his attention down to the dirt, anywhere besides the pink haired dragon slayer in front of him. “to breed them.”

 

It was Natsu's turn to turn beat red, as he stared down at the ground unable to look at the man before him. He cleared his throat in hopes to keep his voice from squeaking, though it did little to help, “even if that's true....why would I...have a problem with you?”

 

“I'm...unmated.” Gajeel said his voice a little more calm, as if this was easier to talk about. “Ive been through a rut already and I havent claimed my mate. Therefore....to your biology I'm a...potential threat.”

 

“So why didnt you claim your person?” Natsu said folding his arms over his chest, feeling a cross between distrustful, violent, and concerned. “Do you... are you still not aware who it is?”

 

Gajeel winced at that, a canine digging into his bottom lip frustratingly. “No, I knew who it was. I just...I know I'm not worthy of someone like her. I wont be....the next time I go into a rut either. In fact, I may never be. I wont stop trying though.” He said raising his eyes to glare at Natsu. “So if for some reason I find out whomever awoken this in you- if it's _her-_ I'll show you no mercy.”

 

“It's Levy isnt it?” Natsu said a small smile splaying across his features, immediately causing the iron dragon slayer to turn the darkest shade of red yet and effectively taking away from his threat completely. While nothing was said, Gajeel just looked at the ground in a desperate attempt to once again find some composure.

 

“Dont tell her.” He muttered.

 

“It's not her.” Natsu said confidently. “In fact...” he said awkwardly. “I don't think it's ever been a her at all.”

 

Well...that was surprising, Gajeel thought raising a metal'd brow.

 

“Didnt strike you as gay Salamander.”

 

“Not.” Natsu said rolling his shoulders. “It's just... _him._ ”

 

“So you know who it is?” Gajeel asked a bit surprised.

 

“I mean, I don't know how he set it off. But I've always known that he was my mate. Unfortunately....I wont be mating with him either so- wanna tell me what I'm in for and how long this rut things gonna last?”

 

“Why arent you going to...?” Gajeel said cautiously. “It's not like you...” his voice trailed off vacantly as if he had gone somewhere else for a minute, coming back only to be filled with hatred. “It's not like you did what I did to Levy.”

 

“No.” Natsu said wondering how hard it must have been on Gajeel to realize hed done something of that magnitude to his mate. “But mine is rimrod straight so, I never had a chance to begin with.”

 

Gajeel shifted uncomfortably at that, he had at least had hope that one day his ruts would be met with companionship. Maybe. But Natsu. “Ruts last about a week, youre gonna wanna...have water. Lots of water, and youre not gonna wanna be around people, and dont- don't be around him if you don't want to mate because theres a good chance you wont be able to control it. Do you understand?”

 

“Got it. So how do I know when its started? Has it started now?”

 

“Feels like an itch right something you cant scratch?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“When it starts to feel like your skin might melt off your body. That's when it'll get bad. Natsu...dont wait for that to happen. You do not want it to happen at the guild.”

“Alright.” Natsu mumbled. “Guess I better make some preparations for Happy. Later.”

 

Gajeel frowned as he watched the pink haired slayer walk away from him, his footsteps seemingly heavier than normal. He couldnt help but wonder how he was going to deal if he wasnt going to even try to obtain his mate in life. If he had known as long as he said he had....was it possible that maybe Salamander had been dreading this day?

 

The back that faced him in the distance now seemed hunched as if all of a sudden the weight of the world had just slammed into him for fun. It was a stance that Gajeel didnt recognize on the fire dragon slayer- and it was certainly one that made him shiver. Natsu was the symbol for never give up- and if the freaking Salamander couldnt obtain his mate, how the hell was Gajeel going to ever be worthy of his?

 

.

 

It wasnt that he was intentionally seeking Gray out. But after making arrangements for Happy with Lucy, Natsu needed a drink, being vague wasnt his style and that conversation had been strained and difficult. Which is just where Gray happened to be, perched at the bar, freezing and unfreezing the alcohol in his cup. By the look on the ice mages face he was doing it just to annoy the high tolerance card mage, causing Cana to glare at him from behind the bar.

 

“That's just wrong- drink your whiskey you baby.”

 

Gray smirked. “You want to do a few than?”

 

“A few? You want me to drink you under the table you mean?”

 

Natsu smiled relaxing as he slid onto the stool next to Gray. “Count me in Cana!” He said grinning towards Gray. “I'm all fired up now!”

 

The itch beneathe his skin had settled sitting near Gray. Perhaps this would turn out to be nothing. He didnt really want to be held up in his house for a week, didnt want to kick happy out like that- didnt want to keep something like this from his family. Didnt really wanna spell it out for em either. But with Grays arm laced with his as they both threw back a shot- it all seemed irrelevant.

 

Natsu didnt like change. Why would he need more when he already had all of this? When Gray would lace his arm through his and challenge him at every turn? Why would he need anything else when he was almost always by his side as it was? Asking for more would be cruel. Asking for more would damage the beautiful thing they had. Sure he _loved_ him, but Gray was his best friend. This...mating thing. It was just magical hormones gone awry. Primal instincts he didnt need.

 

Gray knowing that Natsu wanted him, loved him, would destroy everything. Natsu was used to destroying things. He was just never willing to destroy what he already had with Gray.

 

This...this was enough.

 

The alcohol buzzed pleasantly through his veins and he stared towards Gray his speech slurring just a bit.

 

“You keep'n count popsicle p'nts?”

 

Grays eyes were hazy to, unfocused, as his head gently clunked into Natsu's. “ 'ght you were.” he mumbled while Cana laughed victoriously. “You all are wimps. You're only at 14. Thats really the best you can do?”

 

“maybe without puking.” Gray mumbled looking to Natsu. His head felt so heavy continuously dipping towards the pink haired slayer before em. “ 'atsu?”

 

“Mmm” Natsu muttered as Gray looked at him, determination behind hazy eyes.

 

“'ne more?”

 

“Y'er on”

 

The liquid was harsh and made his heated skin feel even hotter than it already was. His mouth felt heavier, and he found himself lacing his fingers with Gray as the ice mage stared at him, hazy and confused.

 

“W'at flame-brain?” Gray said, brow furrowed as if focusing on the fire dragon slayer in front of him was the most daunting task. His body swaying a little towards his on the bar stool, causing his fingers to tighten around Natsu's.

 

“This is good.” Natsu said, his tongue heavy in his mouth, turning his gaze towards their interlocked hands. “Don''' need any'fing else.”

 

Gray smiled at him loosely. “Me too.”

 

“Don'' hate 'ou” Natsu said deliberately pressing his swimming head against Gray's, lifting their conjoined hands to his mouth, his lips brushing across the tops of Gray's knuckles so briefly, the ice mage was certain he imagined it as he tilted his hazy up to meet Natsu's gaze. “Know dat 'ight?”

 

Gray managed a hazy nod. “We're fam'y”

 

Natsu made a non-committal sound of agreement, his lips brushing the top of Gray's forehead. “I'll keep 'ou safe e'en fwom me.” The words muttered against Grays skin sent bolts of lightening down Natsu's spine. It would have been sobering, if Gray hadnt pulled away to rest his head against the counter, eyes heavy fighting to stare at Natsu- but growing weaker with each second.

 

Natsu joined him than resting his head on the counter, eyes trained on Gray as he drifted to unconsciousness before finally, allowing himself to join him.

 


End file.
